Diary enteries for a doctor and a friend
by BCBoo
Summary: A/U: How a mutant developed her powers and her life story. It's a lot better than it sounds! Not finished, only the first part is done


This is stupid; Hank says it will help me. I'm doing this for Ron; he's the one who went to speak to Hank about me.

I suppose I should say something about my self, just incase anyone reads this; I don't know why they would. I'm Francesca, I'm one of the X-Men, I'm 23 but I've been here since I was 15. My mutant ability is animalistic. It's kind of hard to explain but basically I am, what Hank calls, a default animal. Each part of me belongs to a different animal and I can do anything that any animal can do. Luckily most of my physical appearance is of a human, apart from my tail and my eyes. My tail changes when I want it to, I normally have it as a cattail to match my eyes. I wasn't born like that, until I was 15 I looked like a normal human. I was tall, a little overweight, but nothing that made me look huge, it was spread out; I looked ok because of my height. I use to have blue eyes and no tail. I'm blonde now; I started out blonde, but like most teenage girls I dyed my hair often. I've been every 'natural' hair colour but my blonde suits me best, and less up keep.

I was the girl in the background at school, I had my friends and I stuck by the same 2 most of the time. I was smart, and I still am, but I never put myself forward, I was too shy. Because of my shyness I also stayed in a lot. I was always on my computer, on the Internet. I used to be quite into drawing computer graphics and spent a lot of time doing that. 

So as you can see, my life was pretty boring, I didn't like it that much but I went along with it.

One day I came back from the cinema. I'd gone with my friend Maddie. We'd seen a comedy and loved it. I'm a huge fan of comedy; anything that makes me laugh is ok with me. Anyway, Maddie's parents dropped me off at home. I was egar to get on the Internet; I was expecting an e-mail from my friend in Greece. When I walked in the house I heard my parents talking to someone in the lounge. The down stairs of my house was one big room with the kitchen as an extension. 

I walked in to the lounge to say hi and there was someone I'd never seen before. For some reason he looked freshly washed. My dad introduced us; he was one my dad's friends. Apparently while my dad was driving home he saw a car broken down on the side of the road. Tony, the man, and his son were stranded in the middle of a storm. I hadn't known about the storm, it must have missed Milton Keynes. My dad invited them back to get washed and wait for Tony's wife to get home so she could pick them up. They had just moved to the area and were going to the shopping centre for a while until Tony's wife was done, because she had the keys for the house. Tony's son, Remy was upstairs having a shower, I was warned so I didn't walk in on him.

I went upstairs to go on my computer. My Grampy had given it to me for Christmas 2 years ago and was the only interesting thing in my tiny box room. While I was reading my e-mail I heard the shower stop, I didn't want to look like a pervert so I carried on reading my e-mail.

"Excuse me?" A Cajun/French accent said from behind me. I turned round to see the most gorgeous guy ever standing there in his trousers.

"Y...yes." I managed to stutter out.

"Have you got a hairdryer?" He asked while brushing his auburn bangs out of his eyes. That was the first time I noticed his eyes. They were a brilliant shade of red on pitch black. Without realising, I stared at him. He looked puzzled then noticed his reflection in the full-length mirror I had by my doorway.

"Merde." He closed his eyes and turned away.

"No, wait, your eyes, they're beautiful." I never imagined my self-saying anything like that, but it was the only way to describe them.

"So you're not going to make a big deal about them?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Remy gets called demon child a lot."

"I won't call you a demon child." I stood up and took the single step it would take in my room over to him. As I stood next to him I noticed how tall he was, he must have been about 6 foot. He looked back at me and smiled, and wow, what a smile.

"So, do you have a hair dryer?" I nodded and went in my parent's room to find it. As Remy dried his long auburn hair we started talking. I learnt more about him, and I also learnt that he was going to my school. Luck was defiantly on my side; he was also going to be in my form.

As time went on we became closer and he asked me out. I felt so happy, Remy had all the girls after him, but he chose me!

One day my friends were having a massive argument. Maddie and Kate were 2 of my friends that kind of liked each other, but not a lot. At lunchtime they were having the worst argument and I was, as always, caught in the middle. I was very stressed about it but when they told me to chose between them I cracked. I half growled half screamed and stormed to the toilets. Remy waited out side for me. 

While I was in there my mutant ability formed. I had no idea I was going to be a mutant, I knew about mutants from Remy, but I wasn't expecting this. I was looking in the mirror, I blinked and next thing I knew my eyes changed. I wanted to scream but I held it in. Next I had a strange feeling at the bottom of my back. Before I knew it a tail was there. It was harder to hold in the scream this time, but I still did. I hoped Remy was the only person around the door; I was lucky that there was no one else in here to begin with. Would my luck hold up?

I stuck my head out of the door and was relieved to see only Remy there.

"You ok chere?" As normal he was fiddling with a playing card, it was the queen of diamonds.

"No, I need you to come in here." My voice was slightly angry.

"But dat's the girls loo."

"I don't care you have to come in now." I wasn't looking directly at him so he couldn't see my eyes.

"But…" Before he could argue any more I grabbed him and dragged him in. "What's going on?"

"This." I turned round so he could see the newly formed tail.

"You body had bad timing Fran."

"You knew about this?"

"Oui."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Before Remy could answer I shouted out a massive "EWW!!!"

"What is it?" Remy looked at me concerned.

"The smell!" There was always a slight smell in the toilets but this was unbearable.

"You body really do have bad timing." He fished his mobile of his long black leather coat that he always wore. I didn't really hear the phone call; I was trying to block out the smell.

After the call was finished he put his hands on my shoulders and looked me directly in the eyes. Remy uses a basic image inducer to hide his eyes. At my request, they were green.

"Francesca, I have to take you somewhere. You can wear my coat to hide your tail and you can wear my sunglasses. It's gonna be ok."

"Ok." I didn't need to ask Remy where he was taking me, I trusted him.

We walked out of school. No one stopped us because, luckily, students were aloud out at lunch. We walked across town and I was doing fine, there weren't any smells that were bothering me. Unfortunately, on the way to wherever Remy was taking me, we past a field that had freshly been coated in manure. That smell knocked me out.

I woke up the next day in a strange room; all around me there were machines. It reminded me of a hospital, but it didn't have the hospital smell. Slowly I sat up and looked around again. Someone came through the door. I was hoping it would be Remy, but it defiantly wasn't. 

A large blue man came in. He looked slightly like a gorilla, but friendlier. He was wearing a pair of beige combat trousers and a black t-shirt, with a white doctor's coat over the top. He was looking a file as he walked in and seemed very interested in it. He casually looked up and smiled. I could just see his small fangs, which made his smile look rather scary. He placed the file down on a desk and removed his glasses.

"Good morning Francesca. It's nice to see you awake. I'm Dr Henry McCoy, but you can call me Hank." I didn't know it at the time, but Hank is one of the most caring, polite, friendly people you would every meet, even with his beast like appearance.

"Where am I?" I knew I sounded quite young and silly when I asked, but I had to. 

"Remy didn't tell you?" As he spoke Hank ran a hand through his head fur and sighed.

"Remy didn't tell me what?" I was confused; Remy never said anything about a large blue gorilla man. He had mentioned a Hank before, but it was just in passing conversation.

"This is Professor Xavier's school for the gifted. The gifted being mutants. Remy brought you here so you could see the school and decide if you wanted to stay to learn about your powers and learn to control them. You don't have to stay of course; it's your choice. In answer to where you are, this is Westchester, New York."

"New York!" I had always wanted to go to New York, but not like this. "Where's Remy?"

"Remy is saying hello to his friends and making sure Bobby hasn't done any pranks in his room." I remembered Remy telling me about some of the pranks Bobby had done. As if he knew we were talking about him, Remy walked into the med lab.

"Fran, your awake." Remy was wearing his trench coat with jean and a white t-shirt underneath. When ever I went out with Remy after school, he always wore his trench coat, I didn't know why, but it was one of the things that made him, him. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

How do I remember this, it happened so long ago, but I can remember it to the smallest detail. I can even remember how Remy smelled that day. So maybe Ron was right, maybe I do miss Remy. What am I on about, of course I miss Remy. We have so much history.

I'm getting distracted, Hank told me to write down Remy and my history.

The rest of that day was spent with Remy. He showed me around the mansion and introduced me to everyone. He also told me the truth. Tony wasn't his father. He was a friend of Xavier who kept an eye on the mutant behaviour in England. Remy was sent to there by Xavier to watch me so I wouldn't be alone when my powers formed. It was a twist of fate that we became so close. He was meant to watch me from afar. Now that I knew I was a mutant Remy was going to stay in New York, he would go back for a day to say goodbye but then he would go home. I had the choice of where I wanted to go. I decided to go back home and see how things were and chose then. Hank gave me an image inducer so I could easily go back to school.

So I went back to England, my parents were relived to see me. Xavier who came to England as soon as I got to New York had told them about me. I had spent 2 days in New York so it was now the weekend.

I was watching a movie at home, I was alone as my family had gone to the garden centre, I, as always, came up with a reason not to go. Just as the movie ended the doorbell rang. I went to answer it, completely forgetting to turn my image inducer on.

I opened the door part way and it was Ron. He had been in my class for 3 years but I didn't really know him that well. Whenever I saw him outside of school it was with Kate. Ron was, and still is, average height with blue eyes and dark brown short hair. He was slightly pale which gave him a gothic look. But now he's got a tan. It's amazing what having a weather witch around does for your tan.

Anyway, when I answered the door I realised that my real eyes were showing. I quickly and subtly looked away and turned my inducer on. Mine was on a bracelet that looked leather, like the one I normally wore.

I invited him in and we chatted. He had come over to see how I was. Him and a lot of the class were worried when I disappeared and didn't return. Xavier had told us to say that I had been in hospital to avoid to many questions. I said that I hade fallen and hit my head while I was calming down after the argument. Remy had taken me to the hospital. That excuse had worked with the school and it seemed to be working with Ron.

Unfortunately, or as I thought at the time, my secret wasn't going to keep for very long. I offered Ron a drink and went to get it from the kitchen. My little sister had left her toys out and before I knew it I had slipped up on a toy on wheels, and was on the floor, image inducer knocked off.

"I…I can explain." I stood up quickly and tried to think of a way to explain.

"So that's what this is about? Fran, don't worry, I'm one of you."

"You? You're a mutant?"

"Yeah, I have charm power and empathy. Xavier thinks it may lead on to telepathic powers."

"You've been to the mansion?"

"Yeah, I chose to stay here because no-one would be able to identify me as a mutant. Remy's a mutant to isn't he? I knew I recognised him from somewhere."

We talked about that for a while and Ron helped me choose where to go. Even if it was going to be hard, I would leave England and go to New York.

The next few days were hectic. I had to pack up everything for New York and say goodbye to everyone. It was emotional to say the lest. Luckily I had Remy with me and he went on the flight with me. That was the end of my 'normal' life. From then on, everything was a roller coaster.

Logan must think I'm rude. I'm sitting in a tree by the way. Hank said go somewhere quiet and relaxed. I was originally in the lounge when Logan came in. 

Today he was wearing his really old tatty worn jeans and a scruffy red shirt. His dark hair was in a mess and he hadn't shaved. But what do you expect from Logan. We had become good friends over the years; I suppose it has something to do with our similarities. The main one being we could both go feral at any moment. He came in and asked how I was and what I was doing. I told him and was going to speak again, but the familiar squeal of Trinity came from out side the door. Trinity was almost 2 years old with wavy brown hair. She was very active and loved Logan. He was her surrogate uncle and he loved her to. Jubilee carried her in and sat her on Logan's lap. I knew that it wouldn't be quiet now so I left. And here I am, in a tree.

What happened next? Well, not a lot that I could write about. I could write every detail of what I did when Remy was around but I'm sure you wouldn't find it interesting. Time went on and life happened. I got schooled at the mansion. Some of the people there went to a local school but I found the image inducer a pain to keep on all day so I stayed in. Remy didn't change much, but he made a best friend. A girl who called her self Rouge came to the mansion. She was tall with green eyes and brown hair with a white streak at the front. It suited her perfectly. She was a southerner, from Mississippi with a secret past. Her power was very dangerous. She could absorb your energy and your powers with the touch of her skin. She was untouchable, but Remy made her feel normal.

I also made a best friend, I made 2 actually. Topanga and Miru. Miru was from Jamaica with the most gorgeous hair. I always envied her because of it. She was about my height and a wonderful friend. Topanga was wonderful as well. She had black hair and blue eyes. Her eyes were inhuman, they were piercing, and you thought she was looking into your soul when she looked at you. Topanga was a shape shifter and Miru had the ability to break things, manipulate the structure and fix it how she wanted. We all shared a room at the mansion. 

All of us had different aims in life. Miru wanted to be a doctor; with her power she could be one of the best. Topanga wanted to go into the family business, which was an advertising company in the UK. She had her place ready for when she wanted it, but she wanted to be in complete control of her powers before she went home. I on the other hand, had no idea what I wanted to do, I never had. I had often thought about staying at the mansion and helping other mutants with they're powers. Right now it looks like I'm going to be staying at the mansion for other reasons as well, but that's a secret, no one knows.

Anyway, everything was going great, until it happened, but 'it' will have to wait, I'm out of paper.


End file.
